The present invention relates generally to a method of fabricating an array of microstructures.
An example of microstructures is a spring contact. An array of spring contacts may be used as probes in probe card assemblies (among other uses). Examples of spring contacts are disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/802,054 filed Feb. 18, 1997, and examples of probe card assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,662, both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Fabricating a structure comprising an array of microstructures, such as spring contacts, can be difficult. For example, if all of the microstructures are fabricated on a single substrate that is to be their final support substrate in the overall structure being made, a defect in one microstructure may cause the entire array to be discarded. On the other hand, if the microstructures are not fabricated on their final support substrate, it may be difficult to align all of the microstructures with respect to one another.